I'd Kill 4 a Redhead
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: A serial killer is preying on the redheaded women of Gotham, and it may be the killer who has the last laugh. Maybe Batgirl has met her match. AN: If situations of Rape bother you, I advise you not to read. Spoilers: Batman Beyond, Batman:GK, JLU
1. Chapter 1

"I'd Kill 4 a Redhead"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Batman Universe, though I'd like to have either Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson with a bow for my birthday. It's November 14th, in case you wanted to surprise me. ;)

The idea is my own. The characters that I've created belong to me, so don't take them. ;)

Rating: R for violence, language, sexual situations, and rape.

A/N: Thanks Missy.

RRR

The Teaser:

The wind blew, stirring the wet orange and brown leaves on the pavement.

"Autumn is a bitch when someone forgets her scarf." Her neck was always cold. Tanya figured it served her right for chopping off all her hair last week.

It had been raining for six days now; half of the campus was joking about an upcoming apocalypse. With all of the recent earthquakes, floods, and tsunamis plaguing the Earth, even Tanya was considering it as a probable cause.

She quickened her pace and readjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder as she tried to balance her umbrella. Tony was picking her up, like he always did, in the parking lot of GSU, but tonight was a little different. After retrieving her black dress and his tuxedo jacket from the drycleaners, Tony was taking Tanya to her first showcase.

She'd been a photographer since she was fifteen. GSU gave her a four year scholarship for their art program when she was accepted last summer. Tonight, her photographs were being presented for others to view. If they were impressive, Tanya could end up a few dollars richer or with several job offers.

When she got to Tony's usual parking spot, she let out a breath of annoyance. Tanya figured he'd be late and checked her watch.

She was wrong; she was early.

"Excuse me," said a guy wearing a dark brown jacket and denim pants as he climbed out of his truck. He had to be in his twenties and wore glasses that fit his face nicely. His dark hair was slicked back, and he had dark brown eyes.

He was crazy for getting out into the rain without an umbrella.

"Yes?"

"I'm a little lost here on campus. I'm actually a transfer student and was wondering where the art building is. I have an appointment with Professor Grant about photography."

"Really? Is that going to be your major?"

"Minor."

Tanya smiled and turned her body back toward the campus. With her finger pointed in the direction of the building, she started explaining which path to take. She heard the man move to her side as she spoke.

Suddenly, he shoved a syringe into her shoulder, and she reacted by hitting him with her heavy bag.

As she ripped the needle from her skin, she screamed, "What the hell did you put in me?" Her sight was going, and the world was spinning. She tried to keep her balance, but her body felt so heavy. She dropped the umbrella and her purse.

"It's my own concoction." He laughed when the syringe missed him after she threw it. "You'll experience dizziness, a lack of motor skills, fatigue… Don't fight it, Tanya. It'll only make it worse."

She fell to her knees. "How do you know my name?"

RRR

Chapter 1:

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

Jim Gordon forced a smile and immediately pulled his daughter into a trembling embrace. Her small frame went rigid against his when she heard him swallow a sob.

"What happened?" she asked and took a step backward. "You're soaked to the bone."

Jim released a weary breath and moved to sit in the small living room once Barbara closed the apartment door. He didn't bother pulling off his trenchcoat. His shoulders slumped, and he loosened his tie. When his Barbara took a seat, he explained.

"We found another body." Before she could begin her questioning, he added, "We've got a serial killer on our hands, and he's got an obsession for redheaded women."

"How do you know?"

He took off his glasses and tossed them onto the coffee table. "I don't want to get into specifics, Barbara. These girls were all about your age…" Jim rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. "I just want you to be careful."

RRR

"Fourth body in three months."

"He's getting cocky?"

Batman disagreed. "We're finding the women faster. The autopsy revealed that Jillian Webber, the graduate student the three boys found in the park, was dead for five hours. She was reported missing eight days earlier."

"He keeps them for a week before he murders them. Then he gets rid of the bodies." Batgirl crossed her arms over the yellow bat on her chest. "He kidnaps them, drugs them, rapes them, sodomises them, strangles them, and dumps them."

"He does his homework as well." Batman typed something and watched as four web windows popped onto the screen. "He broke into Betsy Murphy's apartment the only night of the week her girlfriend worked the late shift."

Batgirl nodded. "He also has an age preference. Twenty-one, twenty-seven, and twenty-five and twenty-four."

"Red hair."

"That's what Dad said. He wants me to be careful."

"Good advice."

"The way I see it, we've got nothing to go on but my looks."

Batman stopped typing to glance at her.

"I could be a target. Maybe. I could find out what he looks like, see where he lives… Anything before he strikes again."

The computer buzzed, and another window appeared.

Batman read it. "A student was abducted today from Gotham State University: five foot five, red hair, green eyes, and nineteen."

"All the more reason for me to reel him in now. We've got a week before this girl turns up dead."

"Maybe someone else should be on the case," he suggested coolly.

She shook her head. "Who? Hawkgirl? Did you forget that she has wings?"

He didn't respond.

"I live here, Bruce. He's probably already seen me if he's sticking around. I walk the streets of Gotham every day going to work and to the supermarket."

RRR

"I don't know. She's not the kind of person who would skip out on her own showcase. Her photography means the world to her." Anthony Caramagna wiped away a worried tear and ran a hand through his thick black hair.

Gordon could see him trembling from his side of the mirror. Tony was no fool. Even he knew his girlfriend was abducted by Gotham's newest psychotic.

Jim lit his pipe and started smoking. "I'm going to my office. He doesn't know anything. Tell Montoya to send him home."

"But Commish –"

"You heard me, Bullock. Send him home and tell him to pray." Jim glanced at Tony and focused on the crucifix hanging from his neck and the Rosary tattoo on his wrist. "He's Catholic."

Gordon walked out of the room and passed his secretary without a word. He'd apologize to her later. She usually understood. He slammed the door behind him and collapsed in his chair. Jim was exhausted. He didn't tell Barbara how many hours he was working these days, in fear of worrying her.

He didn't need to worry Barbara. She would be fine without knowing all the details of his life and the case. She already had enough on her mind since her latest split with Grayson.

"Rough day?" his voice asked from the shadows nearly causing Jim to jump out of his skin.

With a small glare, he asked, "How did this guy evade our radars? How did he slip by?"

Batman, solemn as ever, remained quiet. With his eyes locked on the commissioner, he dropped a manila folder onto the desk.

Jim sat up in his chair and opened the file. He scanned through the names on the page.

"Those are the names of the redheaded women between the ages of 18 and 35 who drive in Gotham."

"DMV files."

"You may want to keep your eyes open."

Jim shook his head. "And keep tabs on all these women? I'm short staffed as it is. With Dent's disappearance last month and Ivy's escape two weeks ago…" He took a puff of his pipe and sighed. "You may want to give a call to Nightwing or Black Canary."

"Black Canary is relocating. Nightwing is out of the question."

"What about Huntress? I may not like the woman's callous tactics, but she's still interested in what's best for Gotham."

"I'll think about it."

"You may want to warn Batgirl as well. If this guy is as crazy as we think he is, he may try to go after her." Jim continued reading the list but stopped when he recognized his daughter's name. "We need to stop him before someone else –"

A knock sounded at the door. Before Jim could even get out of his chair, his old friend had already disappeared.

"Commissioner, we just received this package." Detective Montoya handed Jim the small box and waited for an order.

"I'll get back to you."

"Maybe we should have it inspected by –"

"It's fine."

Renee studied the open window long and hard before closing the door. As soon as she left, Batman reentered the office.

"There isn't a return address."

Batman lifted a device to his eyes and looked over the box. "It's not a bomb. Go ahead and open it."

Jim slipped on a pair of gloves and pulled a box cutter from his desk. After he sliced it open, he carefully lifted the flaps. A piece of paper and an article of clothing lay inside.

After unfolding the note, Jim read it.

"GCPD:

"I want to inform you that I will not be going away so quickly. It took you long enough to figure out that the four women discovered within the last few months were connected, and this leads me to believe that it will take you even longer to learn who their murderer is.

"So please, I dare you to find me. Tanya is alive and well, but I'm sure you know she won't be for long. Remember to warn the mothers and fathers of Gotham whose daughters are in danger.

"Ever truly yours,

"Red Skeleton

Goodnight and God Bless."

Jim shook his head and watched as Batman lifted the shirt from the box.

"You may want to get this identified by the girl's boyfriend," Batman suggested, "before he leaves your interrogation room."

"I was thinking the same." Jim scratched his chin. "How does he know that we made the connection? We haven't released any information about the markings to the press yet."

"A leak?"

"In this station, I don't doubt it." Jim skimmed through the letter once more. "Red Skeleton… The man isn't even original. He stole his name from _Red Skelton_, the comedian." When Batman gave Jim a look, he continued, "At the end of his show, he'd always say 'Goodnight and God Bless,' but I figure that was before your time." He shook his head and looked at the letter again. "God, I'm old."

"You're only as old as you feel."

"Easy for you to –" Jim began but stopped when he realized he was alone in the room.

RRR

Tanya opened her heavy eyelids to see florescent light fixtures glowing brightly. Her face was burning, probably from tears, and she couldn't move her arms or her legs. Her hands were bound above her head, and her feet to each bedpost. Her entire body was damp and sticky.

The mattress she lay on was hard. The potent aromas of sex and death were rancid in the air. She wanted to vomit but couldn't.

"You're awake."

Her head snapped to the right when he spoke. _The transfer student…_

"Oh Princess, don't you look beautiful? Your hair is rumpled, your makeup smudged, and your legs divided. It's rather provocative; I feel as if you are trying to seduce me."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she demanded and instantly regretted speaking. She knew she was supposed to stay quiet. Tanya had watched those A&E biographies about Ted Bundy and Jeffery Dahmer.

"Now Princess, is that any way to talk to your rescuer?"

"Listen, I'll do anything you want if you just let me go afterward. I won't tell anyone. I swear to God."

"God?" The man leaned over her until his face was only an inch from her own. "God stopped caring after the disciples croaked."

His breath smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. She tried to turn her head away from his, but he forced it back into place. "Now, you have to promise that you'll be a good girl."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why did you pick me?"

The man gently pushed some of Tanya's hair from her face and smiled. "Because you are a beautiful redheaded princess, that's why. You see, I've always had a thing for redheads. There was Lucille Ball, Daphne of the Scooby Gang, Rita Hayworth, Mary-Jane Watson, Ginger Spice, the lesbian on Buffy…" He chuckled. "There's just something about a girl with beautiful red hair…"

"I'm not really a redhead. I dye my hair."

He shook his head and grinned. "I'm afraid you are missing the point, but it'll be quite all right. Don't you dare worry."

RRR

"Serial killer, huh? And he's after girls who look like you?" Huntress placed a hand on her hip. "What is this town coming to?"

Batgirl handed her a small disk. "That's all the forensic information on the case. Four women. No DNA. No evidence." She sighed. "Another woman was abducted from GSU this afternoon. I'm actually headed over there to inspect the scene."

"Any good evidence would have been washed away by now."

"Maybe, but I have to try."

Huntress nodded with her dark hair sticking to her face. She was being civil tonight, and that caught Batgirl by surprise.

Batgirl then added, "It would be great if you could keep your eyes open for anything."

"Have you tried the security tapes of the university parking lot?"

"There weren't any in that section."

"He is good." Huntress shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "This guy isn't insane. He's disturbed, and he's being careful. We have a sick bastard on our hands."

"I'm planning on doing a whole lot more with my social life. Maybe he'll target me next."

"Just be sure to keep a tracer on you at all times."

Batgirl raised a surprised eyebrow. "Is that _care_ I hear in your voice?"

"I just know what it would do to Nightwing if anything happened." Huntress started walking away. "I'll have Q take a look at the disk, and I'll request that he stay in Gotham for a few nights. He may be able to help."

RRR

T.J. glanced down at Tanya's shaking body and couldn't help picturing himself over her, forcing himself inside of her. She'd cry out with pain and a hint of pleasure, and he'd only smile more.

He always did.

Her little skirt had ridden up her thighs. T.J. found himself staring at the spot where fabric met cold, clean skin and swallowed hard.

Tanya had red hair highlighted with pretty blonde streaks to compliment her green eyes.

Her deep lipstick had been smeared.

He needed to wait. Neither he nor she was ready for this tonight. It was too soon to touch her. Though T.J.'s pants started to feel smaller and the room seemed to be growing warmer, he didn't act on his desires.

He was a romantic at heart. T.J. knew what it took to make something like this so much better… what it'd take to make more special.

And after all, it was only their first night together.

He'd wait. He wouldn't even run into his room to jerk off. It'd be better if he waited.

RRR

She continued searching the area with her night goggles. Although on her hands and knees, Batgirl saw nothing on the wet cement.

The deserted campus wouldn't have anyone walking around in the pouring rain, so she knew she wouldn't be disturbed.

Then her eyes fell upon a syringe sitting in the dirt.

RRR

_Two months earlier: _

_Jim scratched his chin and shifted his stance. The morgue had always made him uncomfortable. _

_This night was no exception. _

"_So, what have you got for me?" _

"_Well," Dr. Lindsay Donovan, the local pathologist, said, "it looks as if the two women have a few things in common." Donovan quickly uncovered one woman so her neck would be exposed. The body of Courtney Griffith lay on her stomach, and her hair had already been pushed to one side. _

_Jim's eyes were immediately drawn to a wound on the back of her white neck. _

"_He's leaving a mark to distinguish his victims from those who may belong to others." The doctor flipped her blonde hair to one side before she bent over the body. _

_For a second, Gordon forgot all about the case. _

"_I'm not sure what it looks like, but if I had to guess, I'd say it was a flower." She raised her hazel eyes to meet Jim's gaze. "What do you think, Commissioner?"_

RRR

"Is Jillian part of the same club or not, Doctor?" Gordon asked after she took a seat in his office.

"Same club, I'm afraid. Rape, sodomy, strangulation…" She tucked some of her shoulder-length hair behind her ear. "And she's sporting a pretty little flower carving on the back of her neck." Lindsay shook her head. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with Poison Ivy?"

"If she found out who the murderer was, there wouldn't be enough pieces of him to make an ID."

"Right." After an awkward silence, she stood. "Red Skeleton? Creepy."

He nodded.

"Commissioner?"

"Yes?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she said, "I'll let you know if I find anything else."

RRR

"You talked to Huntress?"

"Yup, I did." Batgirl swerved around an Impala that was moving too slow and caught up to the Batmobile. "Aren't you proud of me?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he sped up.

She imitated his speed. "I figured we could use another pair of eyes, since we don't have Robin right now." Batgirl flinched as soon as the sentence left her big mouth. _Way to go, Babs. Why not twist the blade a little more?_

"Did you think about calling Nightwing?"

"No. Huntress said Question would be in town." She forced a laugh. "Who knew the adjustment during Canary's move to Seattle would be so tricky?"

"She's doing what she thinks she needs to do."

"You mean she's being stupid by following Arrow," she interpreted.

Again he didn't answer.

It took ten more minutes of a one-sided conversation before they were both parked in the Cave. After hopping off her motorcycle, she pulled off her helmet. Batgirl watched Batman climb out of the Batmobile and noticed the slight suggestion of color on his lips.

_Selina_.

She handed him the syringe she found on GSU's campus and stated, "You know, I think I'm going to head home."

Batman stared at Batgirl for a moment before walking past her.

"How's the cat burglar? Up to any of her old tricks?" She wondered if he knew she noticed his change of pace.

"I told her to keep an eye on the East side of town."

_She already does keep an eye on that side of town. It's her home. _"Thief, reformed criminal, and vigilante all wrapped up in yarn. How nice it is to have Catwoman on our side."

Batman didn't bother to look her way.

RRR

"Afternoon," T.J. greeted and tipped his hat.

"Hi, T.J.," Jackie said and buzzed him into Arkham. After he walked through the booth, she smiled at him. After he rubbed his tired eyes, she asked, "Long night?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't really sleep."

"Sorry to hear. You should stop entertaining women so often."

T.J. half laughed. "Nah, you're confusing me with an attractive man."

Jackie chuckled. "No, I'm not."

She had pretty brown eyes and short chocolate hair. Her bangs were angled to one side, and she wore barely any makeup. He'd never seen her wearing anything other than her security uniform, though he realized that he'd like to.

"Are you working tomorrow?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm not, actually. Why?"

Again, Jackie laughed. "I was just wondering if you'd like to get a few drinks. There's this bar I know… and it wouldn't be in the Narrows."

T.J. took a moment to think. He liked Jackie. She was always kind to him, and she deserved a positive answer. "Sure," he said.

"Good." She stood from her chair and handed him a slip of paper. "Call me."

He grinned and continued inside the asylum. T.J. nodded as he passed two more security guards, Chris and Mark. Once he finally made it to the far wing, he clocked in and was allowed through the steel door.

Inside, some of Gotham's most notorious criminals resided.

"Mr. Nygma. Did the medicine help Tuesday's upset stomach?" T.J. checked Nygma off on his list of present inmates.

"Sir, you are insulting my intelligence. You don't really care."

T.J. shook his head. "Now, you know that's not true." He kept moving down the hallway. "Dr. Crane, how are you feeling today?" He asked and stopped at Crane's cell. "Any problems?"

"None today."

"That's good. I heard you somehow snuck in a bag of your fear toxin the other night. That's not the Jonathan Crane who works well with others, now is it?"

"Don't patronize me."

"What were you planning to do with that?"

"I'm afraid you'll never know."

"Fine then."

_The Joker laughed sadistically from behind the security guard._ _"Good afternoon, Mr. Macaw. You're looking well." _

T.J. left Crane and stopped at the empty cell that hadn't been occupied in months and whispered, "Afternoon, Jack. How was lunch today?"

"_Eh. Same old, same old. Tomato soup and grilled cheese. You know how that leaves me only wanting more." _

"Soup's good for you, but maybe dinner will be better."

"_So, did you find another?"_ _Joker cackled_. _"Wee. You did. Is she as pretty as the last one? Is she a screamer? A crier? Does she like when you climb on top of her and give her what she deserves? How do you feel afterward?" _

"I don't think I should be talking about it with you because you wouldn't understand. I'm nothing like you."

_The Joker snickered, "Perhaps we are more alike that you care to admit. That hurts me, Mr. Macaw…deeply…I thought we were friends." _

After brushing off the questions, T.J. continued on his check and passed the sleeping Killer Croc. He walked to the cells that had belonged to Pamela Isley and Harvey Dent only weeks ago.

T.J. paused at Ivy's cell to look inside. Her plant sat alone on the table. With his card, he swiped open the bulletproof door and stepped inside to water the single red rose.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd Kill 4 a Redhead"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Batman Universe, though I'd like to have either Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson with a bow for my birthday. It's November 14th, in case you wanted to surprise me. ;)

The idea is my own. The characters that I've created belong to me, so don't take them. ;)

Rating: R for violence, language, sexual situations, and rape.

A/N: Thanks Missy.

(2/3)

RRR

Chapter 2:

"Thank you so much. If you have any more information, please contact the GCPD." Barbara put down the receiver and added another detail to her notes.

Detective Montoya abruptly raced past Barbara's desk and toward her father's office carrying something in her hands. Barbara slowly stood and followed.

"We've got another letter, Commissioner." Montoya handed him the envelope and waited as he opened it with gloved hands.

He read it to himself and then announced. "He's making demands."

"What?" Barbara blurted and received a few strange looks. She bit her bottom lip in response.

"He's holding her for ransom," her dad muttered.

"Why would he change his M.O., Dad?" Barbara questioned.

He momentarily made eye contact with his daughter and then told the entire room. "He wants Hawkgirl and Batgirl in exchange for Tanya."

Barbara's jaw dropped. "He can't be serious," she mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. _But if he wants me, he can have me._

RRR

His breathing began to slow, and T.J. licked the side of Tanya's face. She shivered and lay still as he climbed off of her.

She wanted to die.

This was so much worse than either Purgatory or Hell could ever be. She'd much rather go there.

RRR

"Are you requesting assistance?" Shayera asked Batman via satellite and with the hint of shock on her face.

Batgirl stood in the corner where Shayera couldn't see her.

"No." Batman pressed a few keys on his computer and announced, "I sent you a copy of the letter Red Skeleton wrote. He specifically demanded that you and Batgirl are to be handed to him."

"Did he want us wrapped in blue ribbons and tissue paper as well?" When Batman didn't answer her sarcastic question, she sighed. "If you need anything, I'll be here. I'm stationed at the Metro Tower for the next couple of days. I won't be leaving."

"No dates this week?"

_What?_

Her lips curved into a strange smile. "And you want to know, why?"

"No reason. Batman out." He cut the connection. "I don't understand the letter."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants an equal trade, but he's only abducted one woman."

Batgirl slowly came to stand beside her mentor. "Maybe he's planning on snagging another?"

"Maybe."

She faked a smile, pretending everything was all right. "So… you and Hawkgirl, huh?" _The traitor too? Bruce has been getting around lately._

"No."

"What was with that question then?"

RRR

The bar was a bit seedy, but T.J. ignored its crowd and its look. As he attempted to shake off the rain, he walked straight to the bar and smiled when he locked gazes with Jackie. She was wearing a plum, satin shirt with a plunging neckline and a black skirt with fishnet stockings and black boots. Her dark hair was parted differently and held a few curls.

Jackie's glossed lips curved into a pretty smile as she patted the empty seat next to her. "You don't understand how difficult it was to save that seat. I had to threaten a few lives."

"I bet." He laid a small kiss on her cheek and took his stool. "Did you wait long?"

"No. I was expecting to be the one who showed fashionably late, though. Trouble finding the place?"

T.J. winced. "I couldn't figure out which shoes to wear."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Isn't that a good quality?" When she didn't answer, he moved his eyes to her beer. "You got started without me?"

"I had to. How else was I going to get seats?"

"Well then," he said. "I will buy us the next round."

RRR

"It's quiet on this end of the city," Batgirl said as she pressed her earpiece.

Batman answered curtly, "Same here."

"So, how's the East end?"

He didn't respond.

"Wait a second," she whispered and locked her attention on a couple leaving a bar across the street.

The woman, wearing a long coat, held herself up using the dark-haired man's arm. Both were huddled beneath an umbrella, and they started walking north. Another man who stuck close to the alley near the bar didn't have an umbrella. His right hand stayed hidden beneath his soaked coat, and it made Batgirl very uncomfortable.

She shot her grapple and swung across the street without anyone noticing. After landing on the roof of the bar, Batgirl peered into the alleyway.

"Hey!" the suspicious man called out to the visibly tipsy couple and revealed a revolver. "Come here!"

Batgirl didn't hesitate to use a batarang and knock the gun from his hand. She then threw a bola before he could run away or hurt someone.

RRR

"It's getting late," Jackie mumbled and leaned in toward T.J.. "Maybe we should get out of here."

He smiled and stood with her. After he helped Jackie with her coat as well, T.J. asked, "What do you want to do then?"

"Honestly, I want to go back to your place."

He gulped. "My place is a mess."

Jackie nodded. "Then we'll go to mine, since it's not far from here."

He guided his date out the door and pulled her close after he opened the umbrella. She held onto his arm and tried not to stumble as they started for his car.

"Hey!" some guy from the alley yelled and stopped them in their tracks. "Come here!" he ordered and pulled out a gun.

T.J. froze. He didn't know what to do and knew he didn't want to die. He had so much work to do and so much work already accomplished. Some lunatic with a gun wasn't about to stop him from attaining what he wanted most.

"_Don't let him kill you, Macaw." _

A sleek, black object hit the gun from the creep's hand and a cable immediately wrapped around his legs and upper torso. He fell flat on his face, splashing into the water of a deep puddle. Lightening struck, and T.J. could make out the figure standing on the bar's roof.

It belonged to a woman.

She carefully lowered herself into the alley and unhooked the cable from her utility belt. Her red hair clung to her Kevlar covered face and neck, and her eye makeup was smudged from the beating rain.

"Are you both all right?" she asked. Her voice sounded as if it was supposed to be soft, though she disguised it as something a little more rough and tough.

"We're quite all right," he answered quickly. "And you're Batgirl."

"_Beautiful little whore, isn't she?" _

She pulled a pair of cuffs from her belt and bent over the man. After placing the cuffs on his wrists, she tied him to the nearby streetlamp.

"Be sure and call the GCPD to pick this guy up." With that, she shot her grapple and left the co-workers in the alley.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to drive you home, but I don't think I should stay."

"Why not?"

"I have some work to do."

RRR

Jim spread the women's pictures over his desk and massaged his unshaven chin. After he opened and closed his eyes a few times, he started focusing on each of the young victims.

Betsy Murphy.

Courtney Griffith.

Bridget Nelson.

Jillian Webber.

He sighed and heard a light knock on his door. "Who's there?" he demanded coarsely and rubbed his exhausted eyes for the fourth time.

The door opened, and Dr. Donovan poked her head inside. "Commissioner?"

Jim sat up in his chair. "Doctor? Isn't it late for you to be roaming the station?"

"I was home, but I got restless. For some reason, those girls… they're on my mind." She carefully glanced around the room with her bright eyes and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Um…Of course."

She stepped inside and carefully shut the door behind her before taking a seat in front of his desk. "Quite honestly, I had a feeling you were having the same trouble," Donovan stated as her gaze slowly moved to the photos on his desk. "Their images are haunting."

"Am I that transparent?"

A small smile appeared on her pink lips. She had a pretty smile that lit up her entire face, even in the dimmed light. "It's difficult not to notice that you rarely go home anymore."

"You've been noticing?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his after the smile slithered off her face. "Well… I have been spending a lot of time here lately."

"Doctor… Lindsay." Again, he let go a heavy sigh. "Why are you here?"

She pushed her lips into a thin line and then asked, "Why haven't you told me to go home?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then neither am I." She ran a hand through her cute blonde hair and set her purse on the floor. "You're a good man, Commissioner."

"Jim," he corrected.

Again, there was a smile. "Jim," Lindsay repeated quietly. "I know you have a lot on your mind right now with the girls and the murderer." She stood and walked to his window. "And I know it's terrible to say, but when we have these types of cases…" Her sentence trailed, but she managed to look at him again.

He knew what she was trying to get at. Though Gordon hadn't had a woman in years, he still remembered what attraction and tension felt like. Jim could see it in her stare. "I'm older than you are. Probably fifteen years older."

"More like nine, but I'll allow the flattery."

"Will you?"

"As long as you ask me out for dinner, I will. I mean, it doesn't have to be this Friday, but as soon as you can take some time off."

Jim shook his head with uncertainty. "You don't know what you're asking."

"I'm a grown woman, Jim. I'm not your daughter or a teenager with some silly crush."

He swallowed the lump in his scratchy throat and began filing the women's pictures away. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight?"

"Maybe I'll give you a call later this week."

"Maybe?"

"You'll have to take it for what it is. I can't make any promises."

RRR

He sat down at his desk, relishing in the quiet sobs coming from the next room. After setting the slightly bloody knife down, he smiled to himself. Tanya was much prettier than the others. Curvier too. Her hips were perfect to hold on to when he rammed himself into her over and over again.

T.J. never really noticed how much that meant to him before now.

He remembered she was crying as he fucked her, and he knew her ass must have been sore. It didn't matter how she felt though. All that mattered was how _he_ felt.

And he felt so good when he was inside of her, when she was screaming for him to stop the pain.

"_And you feel good doing it, don't you, Macaw? It brings a _smile_ to your face, doesn't it?"_

His bare ass stuck to the seat of his chair, but he ignored the fact that his behind was probably red. T.J. opened his shoebox of Polaroid pictures he had taken before he'd acquired his prey, while he had them restrained, and after they were dead.

His attention averted to the recent snapshots of a woman with shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes. She usually wore a black pea coat and a skirt when she worked at the police station. Her short bangs slightly covered her beautiful forehead, and she always wore clothing that hugged her body nicely.

"_Girl has class, like any respectable commissioner's daughter should."_

T.J.'s eyes glanced over her name, which he had printed with a permanent marker at the bottom of the photo.

"_Barbara Gordon…" _

"Barbara Gordon," he whispered and gently placed a hand atop his abdominal muscles. He closed his eyes as he slowly ran his fingers down the line of his stomach.

T.J. thought about the phone call he received only forty minutes ago. The woman on the line suggested that he strike again. The dumb GCPD hadn't caught him yet and were not expecting him to attack so soon.

"_Why would the Red Skeleton change his pattern out of the blue? Maybe because they hadn't given him either Batgirl or Hawkgirl? Maybe he was bored with only one redhead in his large bed?"_

He liked imagining how it would feel to fuck two women one right after the other.

He liked imagining how the Thanagarian's feathers and the vigilante's Kevlar would feel against his skin.

He really liked that thought.

RRR

Barbara tightened her hold on his shoulders as he kissed her. She didn't know why she gave into him again, especially when she could taste Selina's red lipstick on his hard lips.

He had her pinned against the Batmobile as his gloved hands ran over the Kevlar of her suit. Somehow, she knew this was the last time she'd ever allow herself to be "loved" by him. The position seemed so fitting. Taking her roughly would be the way to end this terrible condition that she liked to call a relationship.

Then she realized what was happening and gently shoved him away. "I can't."

Bruce slowly took a step back and stared at Barbara for a moment before turning his back to her. He started for the small closet he kept spare clothing in. She grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I don't mean just tonight. I need this to end, to really end."

His blue eyes narrowed slightly but returned to their unemotional state within a millisecond. Without a word, he gently pulled from her grasp and continued on toward his destination. Barbara followed.

"Did you hear me?"

"Go home then," he said and tossed her a tee and sweats.

She caught them and shook her head. "You don't understand. Not only do I think that we should stop…" The words got caught in Barbara's throat; it was as if her body were fighting what her mind knew was right. "I don't want to be Batgirl anymore either."

Bruce didn't respond.

"You have Huntress who can help, and Dick is only a phone call away. If Tim gets better, you'll have him too." She let out an aggravated groan. "Honestly, I want to work with my dad and maybe become a detective, someone who doesn't have to wear a goddamn mask and hide from the criminals."

Barbara sighed and added quietly, "This is my last case. Then I'm gone. If you want someone else to take the mantle of Batgirl, you're free to offer it."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd Kill 4 a Redhead"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Batman Universe, though I'd like to have either Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson with a bow for my birthday. It's November 14th, in case you wanted to surprise me. ;)

The idea is my own. The characters that I've created belong to me, so don't take them. ;)

Rating: R for violence, language, sexual situations, and rape.

A/N: Thanks Missy.

(3/3)

RRR

Chapter 3:

Tanya tried to calm herself but couldn't.

She was ready to give up, but her body wouldn't let her. Though she was still being drugged regularly so she couldn't struggle, her willpower surprised her and helped in fighting her _internal_ battle.

Her cheek laid flat on the mattress, and she could feel the fresh blood rolling along the sides of her throat. Tanya closed her eyes and tried not to envision what the man had carved into her neck.

She wasn't sure if she believed in God anymore but found herself praying to the Virgin whenever she could. Somehow, she felt praying to a woman was more appropriate.

St. Michael, though not exactly female, was regularly on her mind as well; she needed someone to help her keep herself stable. After all, he was the warrior angel who threw Satan to Hell.

Tanya prayed he'd do the same to the bastard jerking off at his desk.

"_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you. Blessed are you among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb_."

A sob escaped her dry throat but she continued softly.

"_Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen_."

As the last syllable left her mouth, she found herself falling asleep. For the next couple of hours, she was at peace.

RRR

Barbara stepped out of the Gotham Police Station and opened her black umbrella. It was still raining, but she could tell it was finally lightening up.

The rain needed to stop. If it didn't, she'd probably end up building a "Bat Ark" that would even impress Noah.

She carefully started down the stairs and stopped on the sidewalk to get her car keys from her purse. Accidentally, Babs dropped her keys and grunted in frustration.

"Let me help you out," a dark-haired guy said and bent over to grab them before she could. After he gave them to her, he smiled. "Wow. I should pick up dropped items more often."

"Why's that?" she asked skeptically.

"I won't tell you because you'll just get bigheaded and turn down my dinner offer."

"Really?" Barbara sidestepped the chocolate eyed man and began for the parking garage. He followed close behind. _This could be him_, she told herself. _Act cool, Babsy. Stay cool._

"Yes." He was behind her now. "Listen, Princess. I know I seem to be acting very strange, but I happen to believe in love at first sight."

"You seem real sweet," she told him and quickened her pace as she rounded the corner of the station. His pace mimicked hers. All Barbara could think of was the security guard in the parking garage and the alley she was walking in now. "Unfortunately for you, I have a boyfriend."

"Don't lie to me, Barbara."

She froze at the sound of her name and then promptly whirled around to face him. "What did you say?"

He didn't utter a word.

"How do you know my name?" _You've been watching me, you sick creep. You know I don't date. You know where I work._ "Answer me."

"Let's play detective, Miss Gordon." He removed his glasses and tucked them into his jacket pocket. Because he lacked an umbrella, he was completely soaked. "I know the security guard on the first floor takes his break when you leave work everyday, and I know where all the security cameras are. For instance, there are no cameras in this alleyway."

_He really does do his homework_.

Suddenly, he rushed at her, and they both tumbled to the ground. Her umbrella's strap was still around her wrist, and she couldn't free her hand. Her purse skidded away, sending her cell phone across the wet pavement.

He wrestled with Barbara, and she tried to squirm out from under him. Before she could bring herself into position to punch him or knee him, he stabbed something into her shoulder.

"That's a sedative that I created myself, so don't try to fight it. Give it a minute, and you'll be out like a light." The bastard stood and left her there to struggle with the drug.

Her vision blurred, but she sat up anyhow. She tried to crawl away, but the street was twisting before her eyes.

She wouldn't let herself die because of some asshole with a syringe.

She wouldn't let Tanya die either.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbled and managed to press the small button on her watch before she lost consciousness.

RRR

"Hey, Commish?" Bullock called just as Jim got to his daughter's empty desk.

"What is it?"

"We got another letter."

"Let me see it," he ordered and ripped it from the detective's hands. After unfolding the paper, he skimmed through the typed words and gasped when his old eyes fell upon his own daughter's name.

Jim reached for the phone and quickly dialed her cell phone. He looked at Bullock and demanded that he send officers to the parking garage and to Barbara's apartment.

"Hey, it's Barbara. I obviously can't get to my cell phone right now, so leave me a message. Thanks."

"What's wrong, Commish?"

Commissioner James Gordon collapsed into his daughter's seat and clutched the receiver to his chest. He couldn't breathe.

He was a target, and now she was.

"Commish?"

"He has my girl."

RRR

Tanya watched as her captor dropped another unmoving body onto the mattress. He quickly bound her hands over her head and her feet to the bed posts like he had done to Tanya only days earlier. One of the woman's legs overlapped Tanya's.

She couldn't cry for the woman and didn't even try to scream and wake her. It was hopeless. They were both doomed.

After "sensually" running a hand over the girl's wet hair and moving stray pieces away from her face, he left the room for his camera. He returned and began snapping photos.

Tanya turned her head to the side and felt the familiar tears sting her eyes once more.

"Isn't she beautiful, Princess?" he asked and took another photograph. After he placed the camera on the counter beside the developing Polaroids, he smiled and bent over the unconscious and unlucky redhead. "She smells good too."

RRR

"_She's a work of art." Joker laughed in his ear. "Have fun with her." _

T.J. couldn't help himself. His fingers wandered over her thighs and her boots and shirt. He traced the outline of her hips and watched as her eyes slowly opened. When they caught sight of his face, they widened.

"You're awake."

"You son of a bitch," Barbara slurred. She weakly tugged at the restraints and tried to move her body. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Princess, you need to behave so I don't have to hurt you."

"Like you didn't hurt the other four women before Tanya and me? The GCPD is onto you, and they will –"

"They _won't_ catch on. The only one I have to worry about it is Batman, but even he's been off his game. He's sending his whores out to do his dirty work. Catwoman, Huntress, Batgirl, and Black Canary keep the city clean while he sits around all night long."

The girl continued to struggle with the ropes. "I hope he finds you. He's less humane than the police, and you'll get what you deserve."

"Will I? Do you know the Bat on a personal level? Does he confide in you?" T.J. laughed and slowly ran his fingers up her arm and to her neck. She shivered beneath his touch, and his stomach fluttered.

"_If she did know Batsy on a personal level, this would all be more fun." _

"Don't worry, silly little girl. Everything will be quite all right."

Her jaw suddenly dropped.

He didn't like the look at all.

"_Why is she staring at you that way?"_

She needed to learn her lesson, and he couldn't let it wait. T.J. started for his small desk in the other room to retrieve a fresh box of condoms but never made it. He was kicked from someone hiding in the stairwell and sent into the opposite wall.

RRR

Barbara heard a body collide with drywall and struggled to lift her head and see who had put the Red Skeleton in his place.

A form emerged from the dark hallway and slowly moved to the bed. Huntress stared down at Barbara, searching her face to see if she was okay. She discreetly motioned Huntress to help the other girl first.

Helena did as she was told to do.

"I'm going to get you two out of here," she stated with as much care as Helena could ever muster.

Tanya started to sob. "Thank God. I thought I was going to die…"

Barbara turned her head to look at the tired, shaking, and scarcely clad Tanya. She probably hadn't showered in days and looked as if she'd gone to Hell and back.

_Poor girl._

A noise caught her attention, and Barbara whipped her head to look at the monster attempting to stand.

"Huntress!" she screamed.

A second later, something heavy crashed to the floor and blood gurgled out his throat and mouth.

A purple arrow now provided the man a permanent tracheotomy.

Huntress's right arm was still stretched straight in front of her with the other steadying it.

As he slid to the floor, the serial rapist/murderer muttered a few incoherent words Barbara could barely make out.

"She… made me…"

RRR

"Barbara!" Jim Gordon yelled and ran to his daughter. He brought her to his chest and squeezed her so tightly. "Thank God," he murmured into her wet hair and kissed her head.

"I'm okay, Dad. Really."

"I was so afraid."

She slightly pulled back from his hold to look at him. "Hey. I'm a tough cookie, remember? It's not like it's the first time I've been abducted by some nut-job." Barbara forced a smile to make him feel better, and it worked a little.

He mimicked her grin and kissed her again. "We need to take you back to the station for a statement."

"I know, Daddy."

Jim tightened the blanket around her shoulders and rubbed her arms quickly before moving to where Montoya and Bullock were standing.

The reporters had already circled the police and the house of Thomas James Macaw.

"How's the other girl?" he asked as he and the two detectives entered the house.

Renee answered, "He kidnapped her, raped her, carved that trademark of his into her neck, and photographed her. She's obviously terribly shaken. God only knows how many psychological problems she could get from this." Montoya led the men into the basement and handed Jim a plastic bag. Inside were the photographs of Barbara walking outside the station.

"This bastard is sick," Bullock grumbled and took the toothpick out of his mouth. When they stopped at the bottom of the stairs, he corrected himself. "Or was."

"Huntress?"

"That's what the girls said," Montoya said and covered her mouth with a handkerchief. Both Jim and Harvey followed suit. "It would have been better for us if she shot him in the arm or the hand. If he were alive –"

"The man had a gun," Gordon interrupted. "And he had two young women. Personally, I think Huntress did the right thing." He moved to stand over the body and refused cussing at it. "Get forensics in here."

"Commissioner?"

"Yes, Montoya?"

"Tanya and Barbara both stated that he spoke before he died. He said, 'She made me.'"

RRR

"Thank you." Barbara took the coffee from Officer Matthews, a young blonde with pretty green eyes. When she left Barbara to herself, she sipped the watered down coffee and cringed.

Because she hated the station's coffee and decided it would be best to simply dump it, Barbara stood from her chair and started for the water fountain.

"Miss Gordon?" Dr. Donovan called after her.

Barbara waited for the woman to join her in the hallway. "Can I help you, Doctor?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine, thanks."

There was little emotion in the doctor's eyes as she said, "It must have been horrendous."

"I'm more worried about Tanya, actually. She's the one who endured _several_ days of torture. Now, if you'll excuse me, Doctor." Barbara turned away, but Dr. Donovan seized her wrist, knocking the cup from her hand and spilling its hot contents to the floor.

"I'm not finished, Barbara."

"Let me go."

"No. You listen. Because you exist, little brat, your father won't move on with his life. You remind him of all his past mistakes. Because of you, he won't let himself love me."

"Doctor, I am a grown woman. My father is free to do as he pleases." Barbara ripped from her hold and took a few steps away from her.

"You don't understand men the way I do. You don't know how intricate they are."

She narrowed her blue eyes. "Somehow, I highly doubt that."

"I have hated you for years because you dominate your father's love. Didn't it bother you that your father never thought about dating someone new?"

"He's free to date whoever he wants. I think you and I need to go and talk to a – Whoa!"

The doctor pulled a pistol from her purse and lifted it.

Barbara gasped and raised her hands. "We can talk about this. You love my father, right? I can fix this situation."

"No, you can't. You have no idea how much time and effort I put into this."

"I'm sure you really care about my –"

"You think Macaw, the asylum security guard, planned it all on his own? Of course not. Sure, he had problems, heard voices, had an Oedipus complex for his redheaded mother… but he needed guidance." The doctor chuckled. "And I was there to help, to feed him names and addresses… Your name and address, for instance."

Though she considered questioning the woman further, Barbara knew how unstable she was. With her right hand, Barbara grasped and pushed the gun hand away from her. The gun went off, lodging a bullet in the wall. Barbara then bent the doctor's wrist to rip the weapon from her hand and forced Donovan onto her knees after twisting the arm behind her back.

"Now, you need to repeat everything you just said to my father. We'll see how he reacts. I think it'll be therapeutic."

RRR

"Oh my Lord," Tony mumbled and raced through the station to get to her. Tanya smiled and wrapped her cold arms around his strong neck as he enfolded his arms around her waist. "Thank God. Thank God, you're safe." He pressed his warm lips to her temple and forehead before he found her mouth.

"That's what I said," Tanya whispered and tucked her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry… This is my fault. I don't know what I'd do without you." Tony made her sit back down and sat down beside her. "That son of a bitch really hurt you, didn't he?"

She started to sob. "I don't know, Tony. I don't know."

"I'm here for you. Understand that." He intertwined his fingers with hers and pushed some of her hair away from her face. "Whoever we need to see or talk to or whatever we need to do or wherever we need to go…"

"I know."

"I love you. I'm so grateful you are alive, baby."

Tanya nodded and wondered if she felt the same.

RRR

It had only been a couple of days since T.J. Macaw and Dr. Lindsay Donovan's sick plot was uncovered, and Barbara was already sitting at her desk and doing her job. The GCPD had traced several of the doctor's calls to his home and cell phone, connecting the duo.

It was a good day. The sun had returned to Gotham City.

Barbara had already decided to contact Tanya and speak with her. She would need a friend after everything that had happened, and Barbara was the only person who could even remotely understand what she had gone through.

She checked her watch and lifted the receiver of her desk phone to dial a number she rarely called. It was almost four, so she figured a teacher could be done with her students by now.

"Hello?"

"Helena?"

"Barbara?" she said defensively. "What did I do now?"

"I just wanted to thank you for… the other night."

A pause.

Barbara waited.

"It's what I do. You told me to keep an eye out, and I did. Lucky you were wearing the tracker."

"You told me to, remember?"

"I'm actually getting into the car, and I'm meeting with my boy-toy in a few. I'll talk to you later." She cut the line.

"Boy-toy?" Barbara echoed with disgust and hung up as well.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned her head to see a handsome man staring back at her. He had chocolate skin, big brown eyes, and a huge smile. His head was shaved, and he wore a gray suit with a striped tie.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sam Young. I have a meeting with Commissioner Gordon."

"I'm actually not his secretary. She's over there." Barbara pointed to the desk closest to her dad's office. "But is there something I can help you with, Mr. Young?"

Sam's smile widened, and he looked a little embarrassed. "Honestly, I knew you weren't his secretary. I just came over to make a fool of myself, Miss…" He read from the small sign on her desk, "Gordon."

"You make a great fool and read well too."

"Thank you. Are you and the commissioner…?"

"Father and daughter."

"Ah. I see." He laughed. "I'm actually from the D.A.'s office. I needed to go over a few things with your dad." His eyebrows furrowed together, and he added, "Come to think of it, I'll be talking to you as well. Weren't you one of the girls who were kidnapped? Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I was lucky."

"Thank the Heavens."

"So you're a lawyer?"

"I have my degree, but I'm more of an assistant right now." Sam Young handed Barbara his card. "I'd like to talk about the upcoming trial, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Have a good day."

"Good luck in there."

"Thanks." He then left her.

Barbara set the business card on her desk beside her photograph of herself and her father. No one knew a folded photo hid behind that one.

She lifted the receiver again and dialed a number she hadn't thought of dialing in months. It rang a few times before she heard his familiar voice.

"Grayson."

Before she could cry, she grinned to herself. "Hey short-pants."

It felt like forever, but it was only seconds before he responded.

"Babs?"

"I was wondering if we could talk sometime between tonight and tomorrow night."

"Of course," he told softly. "I heard… I wanted to call…"

"We'll talk later, if you have the time."

"My shift ends at five."

"Good."

"I'll meet you at seven in that diner you like so much… pretty lady."

"Thanks."

RRR

It was nearly a quarter after two, and the streets outside the station were tranquil or appeared to be.

Jim Gordon was still at his desk. One hand covered his gaping mouth as the other filtered through the evidence piled atop his old desk.

Donovan's ex-boyfriends had placed several restraining orders against her over the past decade. She had violated a few but no one pressed charges.

She was currently taking anti-depressants on a regular basis. Her doctor had prescribed them over a year ago. _Only months before we started working with her._

She also had a drawer full of Polaroid pictures of Jim, each with his name written neatly at the bottom. Paper clippings that even _mentioned_ his name filled several folders, and Donovan was using them to make a scrapbook.

To put the blood-red frosting on the cake, the woman handed women – _young_ women – over to a sociopath, had them tortured and brutally murdered because of _him_.

She said she wanted to spend more time with _him_, and that only happened when _bodies_ were found.

So Lindsay had created the scenario, had Jim working by her side, had Jim depending on her…

_Four girls… would have been five. Could have been six… _

_Could have been my Barbara…_

He felt a cool breeze hit the back of his neck and knew he wasn't alone anymore. "You'll have to thank Huntress for me."

"I will."

Jim set his glasses on the desk, beside the mountains of evidence proving the connection between Macaw and Donovan, her obsession with men, and her readiness to do something so psychotic.

"It's not your fault, Jim."

He sighed. "I can't even check Gotham's problems at the door anymore. The nuts just follow me home now. It's like… the city's flaws are becoming my own or visa versa."

"You couldn't have known."

"Maybe if I had allowed myself to –"

"No," Batman interrupted. "Your daughter was already a target, as were the others. Donovan was going to stop at nothing."

The commissioner fought the upcoming sob and wiped his eyes. "We're getting too old for this. We can't even stop those who are in our eyesight, can't even protect those closest to us."

"No, we can't." If Jim didn't know any better, he would have thought there was sadness in his friend's voice. "But we try anyway."

"That we do."

After a minute of silence, Batman added, "Tell your daughter I'm relieved she's all right."

"I will."

END


End file.
